Lost Life
by Ana Morgenstern
Summary: Isabella Swan había sido siempre una niña rica y mimada hasta que conoce a Edward Cullen, al principio se odiaran a muerte por sus diferencias pero después se verán envueltos en un amor inquebrantable que trascenderá el mundo humano y el mundo vampirico. Aunque tal vez Bella nunca había sido humana y un vistazo hacia un mundo ficticio le haga ver sus verdaderos orígenes. Ad: Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Me encontraba en un sueño; de eso estaba segura, de esos de los que te estás viendo a ti misma actuar y lo único que puedes hacer es verte a ver qué diablos harás. Este sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla me perseguía todas las noches desde que tengo memoria. No podía acostumbrarme; era terrorífico. Respire hondo y solo aguarde. No tardo mucho para verse desarrollar toda la escena.

Ahí estaba yo. Con ropa de quien sabe cuántos siglos atrás, todo en mí me resultaba familiar desde el cabello negro y lacio hasta mi piel pálida y ojos color chocolate de los que siempre era la envidia de las chicas del instituto y por los que siempre los chicos babeaban, solo que ahí no tenía diecisiete años. Tenía como unos once o doce, posiblemente. A lado mío- como siempre- estaba un hombre de tal vez unos treinta. Tenía tez pálida y ojos como dos lagos azules. Sentía que si los veía demasiado tiempo me ahogaría en ellos o peor; me sonrojaría.

Inaceptable. A decir verdad se parecía mucho a mí. Estábamos en el bosque, el traía un hacha en su mano seguramente estaríamos yendo a cortar leña, aunque no había nada en lo que podía estar a la segura en este sueño; me tenía tomada de la mano y reíamos. Aquí venia la parte que me asustaba y por la que muchas veces me metía en la cama de mamá. Una figura paso casi volando alrededor de nosotros. Inmediatamente nos alertamos. La figura se detuvo delante de nosotros y pudimos ver que era un hombre, pero no era un hombre "humano". Tenía el cabello casi blanco y unos ojos rojo sangre. Todo en él decía "Estas acabado". Se acercó más hasta que dar expuesto a la luz del sol. Millones de reflejos de diamantes iluminaron su tez terriblemente blanca. Sin poder contenerme grite.

-¡Corre!-grito el hombre que me acompañaba, pero algo me mantenía clavada en mi sitio. Mi inmovilidad no se debía al terror, sino a una extraña lealtad a la persona que tenía al lado. Como si su vida fuera demasiado valiosa para mí, que no me importaría arriesgar la vida. En un arranque de valentía me interpuse entre el hombre y la criatura. Esta me miro divertida esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

No supe cómo fue que paso… el hombre de ojos rojos arrincono al hombre de ojos cafés en menos de un parpadeo. Mientras que se acercaba a su cuello y clavaba sus dientes en la carne sensible.

-Isabella, corre ¡ahora!- me ordeno con voz autoritaria pero se veía que estaba sintiendo dolor. Y lo más importante: ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?

_Estaba contigo hace un instante, genio. _Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. La detestaba. Siempre me decía que hacer y nadie puede decirme que hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me adentre al bosque aún más.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. Era lo único que podía hacer, mis pulmones ardían y mi boca jadeaba en busca de aire. Me detuve hasta que supe que estaba en el corazón del bosque, sin nada ni nadie. Sola. Oía gritos, alaridos desgarradores de dolor. Instintivamente me tape los oídos para alejar el ruido ensordecedor que procedía del otro lado del bosque; seguramente lo estaría torturando pero prefería no saberlo por alguna extraña razón no quería que le pasara nada. Esa persona era demasiado importante para mí lo único que no sabía era por qué. Los gritos continuaban y solo podía llorar y sollozar en silencio.

Luego de un rato cesaron. Quite las manos de mis oídos y espere a oír algún sonido. Nada. Fui intentando recordar el camino hasta que di con el lugar. Si lo había considerado hermoso y pacifico hace un momento ahora podía verlo devastado e inquietante. Había sangre esparcida por la tierra y rasguños en los árboles. ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? La respuesta llego a mi cabeza en un milisegundo. Jadeé.

Estaba muerto. No podía significar otra cosa. Sentí una tristeza incomparable con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Seguido de una rabia preocupante, empecé a gritar de coraje. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle daño? Tenía que encontrar a ese monstruo y vengar su muerte. Me sentía obligada a hacerlo; era demasiado leal a ese hombre que incluso me daba miedo. Grite.

Rabia. Eso es lo que sentía. No lo entendía. No entendía nada. Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma. Los latidos de mi corazón eran frenéticos y me zumbaban los oídos.

-¡NO!- solloce y empecé a rasguñar los árboles.

Rabia, coraje, frustración todo completo en mi interior; fue demasiado… hasta que me rompí.

Mi corazón que había estado agitado; ahora estaba silencioso. Sentía que me ahogaba y jadeaba erráticamente en busca de aire. Mi corazón estaba quieto. No podía respirar y si lo intentaba era como tragar agua. El dolor se incrementó cada vez era peor. Era incesante era incomparable era… era… inhumano.

Jamás había sentido esto. Pase mucho tiempo gritando, sollozando y por algún motivo llamando a… mi padre. Qué yo supiera jamás había sido cercana a mi padre. ¿Por qué lo llamaría? Así estuve hasta que sentí un dolor fuerte en la mandíbula. Estaban sangrándome las encías, mientras sentía que mis colmillos se alargaban

-Ahh! Papa ayúdame- grite con mi vocecita aguda de niña de doce años- Por favor, haz que pare.

Mis colmillos que antes eran de una medida normal ahora estaban tocando con su punta afilada y delgada mi labio inferior al igual que los de abajo pero esos eran menos largos y más gruesos.

Pero sabía que solo estaba comenzando, ahora venía la peor parte. Mis nudillos se pusieron rojos y empezaron a abrirse dejando libre el paso de unas cuchillas de un material duro y metálico color plata. Mis dedos se entumecieron y arquee mi espalda, estaban dándome convulsiones y mi cuerpo se sentía como si me estuvieran sumergiendo en acido.

Una lenta tortura.

* * *

Me desperté jadeando y jalando las sabanas de la cama. Siempre igual. Siempre lo mismo. Acaso no iba a cambiar nunca, iba a ir por la vida temiendo dormir porque una pesadilla me perseguía cada noche desde que era una niñita. Pero sabía que mis quejas eran vanas, había ido a millones de psicólogos y no había nada que pudieran hacer decían que eran por traumas psicológicos de la infancia. Pero no les creía mi niñez había sido fantástica, bueno según eso cuentan mis padres porque desgraciadamente yo había sufrido un accidente cuando mamá estaba conduciendo y había perdido la memoria a los 11 años y no recordaba nada de esos once años de vida para abajo.

Bueno, daba igual mi vida era como la que toda adolescente quisiera tener. Lo tenía todo, todo lo que quisiera seria mío. Ya que mi madre tenía dinero; era una importante dueña y accionista de varias tiendas de ropa de marca. Mi vida era perfecta a ojos de ambiciosos pero yo no quería que mi vida girara alrededor del dinero, viajes y joyas. Quería algo más real, mas… apasionado. Encontrarme a mí misma y por más que tuviera millones de dólares sabía que no podría comprar felicidad en una tienda.

_Vaya justo cuando creí que no podías ser más cursi, sales con estas ridiculeces._ Me criticó esa voz en mi cabeza tan irritante. Consíguete una vida ¿quieres? Le reprendí como solo una tonta podría discutir con una voz ficticia de su cabeza. Patético.

Los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me despertaron de mi discusión conmigo misma. Seguramente sería mi madre.

-Bella, despierta tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que esté listo tu vuelo.

Gemí. Perfecto ahora tendría que lidiar con la charla madre-hija sobre cómo tratar a Charlie.

_Esto no puede ser mejor_. Dijo la voz y por primera vez en la vida no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella.


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing to Say

Capítulo 2: Nada que decir

-Bella, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Milán? ¿No te gustaría volver a ir?- pregunto mi madre esperanzada. Ella no quería que fuera con mi padre, Charlie, según ella era porque no quería obligarme a hacer algo que no quisiera. Ajá mamá te voy a creer. Pero yo sabía que lo hacía porque no quería encontrarse con Charlie.

Habían sido muchos años los que llevaban separados y las cosas se ponían un poco tensas entre ellos. Las personas creerían que la peor parte me la llevaría yo. Pero como dice la voz en mi cabeza:

_¡Que se vayan al diablo!_

Mi madre y Charlie podían hacer lo que quisiesen, mientras que mis cuentas bancarias sigan subiendo todo estaría en paz con el mundo

-Mamá, sabes que no puedes manipularme así que deja tus juegos y vámonos al aeropuerto o llegare tarde por tu culpa- le dije impaciente.

-De acuerdo- dijo mi mamá.

Nos subimos a la camioneta Lincoln y el chofer condujo hacia el aeropuerto.

Suspire. Tendría que estar un año con mi papá. ¡Aburrido! Pero mi mamá tenía que hacer viajes de negocios y no podría estar conmigo.

Bufé. Por favor mi mamá se la pasaba haciendo viajes y siempre me quedaba sola en casa con mi niñera desde que soy una niña pero ahora tengo 17 años. Sabía que ella no quería que yo estuviera ahí molestándola y yo obviamente no estoy donde no me quieren.

No quieres mi atención, allá tú que te lo pierdes. Siempre que pensaba eso me reconfortaba, era arrogante, lo sé. Pero es mejor que no se metan contigo a que te aplasten como una vil cucaracha.

Mi mamá estaba a mi lado hipnotizada en su teléfono. Clásico. Renée era bonita tenía el cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y tez con bronceado artificial; típico de una mujer de Los Ángeles. Ella se había casado de nuevo con un tipo llamado Phil. Cómo si me importara. A mi parecer solo había dos razones por las que mi mamá se haya casado con un hombre: Primera se había casado por conveniencia o segunda el tipo era bueno en la cama. Qué tienen las mujeres que no pueden soportar estar solteras por cinco minutos.

Acaso no tenían independencia. Estamos en el siglo XXI por el amor de Dios.

Yo no me parecía en nada a Renée ni en personalidad ni en físico pero lo más extraño era que tampoco me parecía a Charlie en nada. Él tenía el cabello café y ojos negros y yo tenía el cabello negro y ojos cafés.

La camioneta aparco en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y el chofer me abrió la puerta y baje con elegancia, siempre había sido muy grácil con mis movimientos. Entre con mis maletas y mi mamá se despidió.

-Belly, iré por ti cuando te hartes de ese horrible pueblo y quieras regresar a casa- mintió convincente. Ella siempre había sido buena mentirosa, tenía que serlo por sus negocios.

_No más que nosotras, mami._ Dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

-Mamá, estaré bien es tiempo de que pase tiempo con Charlie- le dije con una sonrisita angelical.

-De acuerdo, cuídate cariño- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con paso rápido y agitaba su mano como despedida.

¿En serio? Era todo lo que iba a hacer para convencerme de que me quedara. Allá, ella.

Camine hasta el pasillo de entrada y subí al avión. Para llegar a Washington tenía que tomar un avión durante cuatro horas y luego una más en auto para llegar al tedioso Forks. Cuando aterrizamos, Charlie me recibió con un abrazo que hace que casi me caiga con los tacones negros que llevaba.

Ahí siempre hacia frio, por eso había ido de compras antes de venir. Había sido difícil encontrar ropa de invierno en Los Ángeles.

La hora en la patrulla de policía de Charlie fue silenciosa para mi suerte, hasta que llegamos a casa. No había estado ahí en años.

-Te compre un coche, Bella espero que te guste- dijo él tímidamente.

Se notaba que por la forma en que lo decía era un auto horrible…pero ¿acaso nadie le había dicho nada? Mi mamá como siempre de consentidora había enviado autos para mí.

-Charlie aprecio el gesto pero…mamá trajo coches para mí, no te hubieras molestado-dije saliendo del auto.

Entre a casa con mis maletas sin importarme si me seguía o no. Encontré la habitación que había sido mía solo que ahora estaba arreglada para ser para una adolescente; había una cama matrimonial, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro y las cortinas eran amarillas. Era cuatro veces más pequeña que la que tenía en Los Ángeles pero bueno peor eran nada. Mi armario era demasiado pequeño ¿cómo podría caber toda mi ropa ahí? En fin mañana sería un día crucial que definiría mi reputación y estatus social en el instituto. Yo sabía muy bien lo que pasaría mañana y cual sería mi objetivo durante el año que permanecería aquí.

Vamos a poner a Forks de cabeza.

_Puedes apostar a que sí. _Concordó la voz de mi cabeza mientras las dos sonreíamos con malicia.


	3. Chapter 3: Los Cullen y Tinkerbell

Capítulo 3: The Cullens and… Tinkerbell

Me encontraba en mi habitación cuando abrí mis ojos eran las 6:00 am en mi reloj Michael Kors. Me levanté con entusiasmo hoy era mi primer día y quería impactar a todo el alumnado, aunque claro que con mi belleza, con mi ropa y por ser hija de mamá lo único que hacía falta era aparecerme por ahí y sería popular.

Me puse un conjunto lindo pero no que llamara mucho la atención: una blusa blanca de encaje con una saco liso negro de mujer, unos pantalones blancos entallados, tacones negros, mi reloj favorito MK y mi melena oscura suelta.

En un rincón de mi maleta se hallaba una muñequera de cuero negro, se veía un poco antigua; era una v grande con un escudo en medio que se dividía en cuatro, dos tenían un corazón y las otras dos un árbol sin hojas; con una piedra preciosa roja en la parte superior. Era un poco rara a ojos de otros pero tenía un significado especial aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

Baje por las escaleras sigilosamente hacia el garaje y había tres autos.

Yey!

Un Cadillac blanco, un Mercedes plata y un BMW negro.

Me dirijo a el Mercedes y arrancó el motor.

El instituto era pequeño en comparación con el que asistía en Los Ángeles pero peor era nada, seria sencillo marcar territorio aquí.

Entre al estacionamiento; haciendo chirriar los neumáticos un poco para llamar atención.

_Eres tan escandalosa. _Dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

Tú déjame en paz, al fin y al cabo nadie aquí te necesita, le dije. No podía creer lo ridículo que era que estuviera peleando conmigo misma.

Me imagine como sería si alguien pudiera leer mis pensamientos, moriría de vergüenza aunque claro esas cosas no existen, gracias a Dios.

Aparque junto a un flamante Volvo plateado, por supuesto para hacer competencia; mi Mercedes era mejor.

Como era de esperarse todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento vinieron a ver quién había llegado. El siseo de los murmullos se alzó como niebla afuera del auto, yo aún seguía adentro por lo cual permanecían un poco a distancia. Me puse mis gafas de sol para darme un aire misterioso y salí.

Empezaron el torrente de cumplidos hacia mi auto, mi ropa, mi belleza, etcétera, etcétera.

-Wow, ese auto es muy lindo- me halagó un chico de cabello ónix y cutis graso. Sin duda no es mi tipo y de hecho tenía la inseguridad pegada en la frente

Yo solo podía murmurar "gracias" a cada halago y salirme por la tangente.

Me dirigí a la oficina de egresados y la señora encargada jadeo al verme.

Clásico.

-Disculpe puede decirme a donde ir, soy nueva y necesito mis horarios- le dije con voz angelical.

-Claro querida, ¿tu nombre?- pregunto haciéndose la tonta, sabía que me conocía, acaso no me había visto a mí y mi mamá en la revistas de moda y sociales, acaso no había sido un rumor mundial que Renée había abandonado a Charlie llevándome con ella, la hija de la rica y caprichosa ex -mujer y el jefe de policía Swan había vuelto a casa.

-Isabella Swan- le dije con una mirada inquietante, que sin duda tuvo los resultados esperados, porque se puso rápido a buscar los papeles; dándome miradas intimidadas de reojo.

-A-aquí están, señorita Swan- tartamudeó.

-Gracias por su ayuda- le dije hipócritamente.

Salí sin esperar respuesta y mire mi horario. Bastante simple a decir verdad; en Los Ángeles iba en una clase avanzada así que las clases eran algo trivial.

Ahora mi prioridad número uno: Era mi popularidad, imponencia hacia todos en esta escuela.

Mi primera clase era Historia, era muy buena en esa materia.

Entre al salón 9 y el profesor se me quedo viendo mucho más de lo que debería, por Dios tenía 17 años y el tal vez unos 30.

- Buenos días, Señor Holberg, soy Isabella Swan- dije y le entregue mi comprobante.

Vi que algunas chicas se habían dado cuenta de la escena que estaba haciendo Holberg y prestaban atención sin discreción.

Él sonrió con picardía en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Por supuesto, Isabella- me dio un libro fijándose demasiado en mis pechos.

Ahora sí estaba indignada.

_Hay que enseñarle modales a este bastardo_

-Señor Holberg, mis ojos están acá no lo olvide- le dije señalando mis ojos chocolate.

Él bajo la cabeza como perrito regañado y se sentó en su escritorio.

Oí las risitas de las chicas y sus caras de incredulidad seguramente no sería la primera vez que Holberg se insinúa hacia las alumnas.

La clase fue aburrida ya sabía todo sobre la Guerra de las Malvinas.

Sonó el timbre, era la hora del almuerzo por un segundo sentí nervios y emoción mezcladas, tome varias respiraciones y me dirigí a la cafetería.

Pero antes de eso una figura de mediana estatura se colocó en mi campo de visión, era una chica de cabello y ojos castaños que se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

-Hola- me dijo- Tu eres Isabella, ¿Cierto? Soy Jessica Stanley

-Hola, Jessica, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunté pero sabía que me había visto en revistas o en televisión.

Solo que me gustaba que me lo recordaran. Me daba cierta satisfacción.

-Bueno, tú eres muy famosa en Forks y no solo aquí si no en todo el mundo tu madre es dueña de muchas empresas de moda

-Cierto- le dije señalándola con el dedo en señal de que tenía razón.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si querías almorzar conmigo y mis amigas- dijo mientras escapaba de mi mirada.

Era una oportunidad para hacerme notar, no la iba a desperdiciar.

-De acuerdo- le dije a la castaña.

-¿De verdad?- dijo incrédula, como si no creyera en mis palabras. Debió imaginarse que la rechazaría.

Pero se veía de aquí a diez kilómetros que Jessica sabía mucho sobre la vida personal de los demás.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y Jessica no dejo de parlotear aunque no le preste mucha atención que digamos, hasta que llegamos.

Las puertas eran de cristal con una barra para empujar hacia dentro, como un movimiento sincronizado que incluso me dio miedo las cabezas del cuerpo estudiantil se giraron a verme y los murmullos se elevaron.

Jessica paseaba a mi lado muy a gusto y orgullosa de estar conmigo. A ella también le gustaba la atención.

_Oh, lo siento Jess pero yo quiero esa atención para mí._

Nos sentamos en una mesa concurrida, muchos se me quedaban viendo embelesados, no podía culparlos expiraba superioridad y seducción. Por extraño que parezca siempre parecía como si tuviera un don, siempre todos hacían lo que yo quería si lo deseaba en serio y si yo quería que pasara algo o me dieran algo; con todas mis fuerzas, sucedía. Era como un regalo de los dioses.

-Creo que iré por algo de comida- le dije a Jessica

Un chico rubio y de ojos azules se apresuró a levantarse y ofrecerse a traer mi almuerzo. Lo identifique como Mike Newton.

Mike trajo mi almuerzo: una rebanada de pizza y una limonada en una charola.

Mmm no me apetecía mucho la pizza tenia demasiada grasa. Así que tome una servilleta y la empecé a presionar sobre la pizza para que absorbiera todas las calorías.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto una chica que no recordaba su nombre.

-Quitándole la grasa, no ayuda en nada a mi cuerpo.

Y así como toda una princesa me erguí en mi asiento adoptando un aire refinado y tome cubiertos y empecé a cortar la pizza. Todas me miraron con la misma expresión de "quien se cree que es". Sin duda a estas niñas no les habían enseñado cómo comportarse en la mesa. Para irritarlas más tome otra servilleta y la puse sobre mi regazo para darle un toque de elegancia, sin dejar de descuidar mi porte y sin encorvar la espalda así con toda mi estatura al máximo era más alta que todas. Me miraron con envidia y con incredulidad. Incluso llegue a escuchar: "acaso se piensa que es la reina"

Corte pedazos cortos y los tragaba con finura y nunca apoye los brazos en la mesa como se supone que hace una persona de la realeza.

Entonces, inesperadamente alguien soltó una risita. Tenía que admitirlo era el sonido más hermoso que hubiera escuchado. Tenía que saber de dónde procedía. Gire mi cuerpo hacia atrás y en una mesa estaban cinco personas o debería decir ángeles. Su piel blanca como la de un fantasma y todos con ojos dorados, soltaban una presencia que era difícil no resistirse a admirar. Eran como estatuas talladas en mármol por un escultor. Había encontrado la perfección personificada.

_¿Qué estás diciendo? Ellos no son tan perfectos, no te dejes intimidar por ellos._

Pero como no hacerlo eran simplemente perfectos, pero ellos me miraban como lo hacían Jessica y sus amigas como si yo fuera una especie de bicho raro, comportándome como si fuera mejor que ellos todos me miraban así excepto una chica pequeñita incluso más que Jess; ella me miraba con simpatía y curiosidad. Inmediatamente me agrado tenía un pequeño cuerpecito y facciones finas y hermosas pero que se veía que si la molestabas más de la cuenta te podía ir muy mal; todas estas características me hicieron darle un nombre perfecto para ella: Tinkerbell, el hada amiga de Peter Pan.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa encantadora. No aguante más la curiosidad.

-Jess, ¿Quiénes son?- dije señalándolos con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Son los Cullen, la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, todos ellos son adoptados. El chico de cabello negro y que parece que nunca sale del gimnasio es Emmett Cullen y es pareja de la rubia escultural Rosalie Hale. La duende enana de cabello de picos es Alice Cullen y sale con Jasper Hale, el rubio miel que parece odiar al mundo por como siempre trae la cara; él y Rosalie son gemelos

Mire hacia todos los que había mencionado, pero faltaba uno, Jessica se percató de hacía a quien miraba

-Por ultimo está el guapísimo e inalcanzable Edward Cullen- dijo señalando a un chico que a mi pensar era el más atractivo de los cinco, tenía una mata desordenada de color cobrizo.

-No es por desanimarte pero Edward no sale con nadie y me refiero a nadie nadie creo que no considera a nadie lo suficientemente bueno, todos los Cullen son extraños.

Mire de nuevo en su dirección y encontré que estaba mirándome pero con confusión estampada en su bello rostro. Apartamos la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Estuve a un paso de sonrojarme.

_Ni siquiera te atrevas, Isabella Swan._

Desperté repentinamente de mi shock, gracias a la voz en mi cabeza y recuperé mi cordura y mi actitud superior.

Así que Cullen se creía el muy del rogar.

_No más que yo, cariño._

Ahora ya sabía qué hacer. Sabía cuál sería mi propósito durante mi odiosa estadía en este pueblo.

Mi objetivo era Edward Cullen.

**Chicos no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia díganme, es de vital importancia.**

**La actitud de Bella es de pura arrogancia, por cierto los que tienen dudas del sueño las cuchillas que le salen de los nudillos me los imagine como las de Wolverine.**

**En el próximo capítulo Bella y Edward se conocerán y no será muy amistoso.**

**Dejen sus reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentro no grato

Capítulo 4: Encuentro no grato

La campana sonó. Mi siguiente clase era biología. Me dirigí hacia el salón, desafortunadamente también le tocaba a la chismosa Stanley y el lamepisos Newton. Que se consigan una vida.

Pero mis quejas cesaron cuando me encontré con Cullen y no solo uno; sino dos: Edward y Alice, pero estaban en mesas diferentes. Edward en la tercera fila que daba hacia la ventana y Tinkerbell en la segunda hasta atrás.

Por un momento la mirada de Edward choco con la mía y ninguno de los dos pudimos apartarla, era como si algo nos retuviera a mirarnos fijamente. Hasta que Cullen jadeó y giró el rostro conteniendo la respiración. Salí del trance sacudiendo la cabeza. Me presenté con el profesor y me entregó un libro y me ordeno que me sentara en el único asiento disponible; junto a Edward. Respire hondo y me senté; el alejo su silla todo lo que pudo de mí.

_¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Inaudito!_

Como es que él estaba rechazándome. Nadie nunca lo había hecho. Era imposible. ¿No sabía quién era? Quería matarlo y decirle que yo era demasiado para él, pero ¿lo era?

_Por supuesto, no dejes que te haga insegura. _

Espere un rato para ver si su posición frígida, se calmaba; pero no parecía como si lo estuvieran echando en un basurero y no soportara el olor. No podía ser yo, prácticamente me había echado todo el bote de perfume Chanel.

La clase continuaba y mis nervios también, mi respiración era entrecortada y sentía su mirada fija en mi perfil, gire mi cabeza para saber si me observaba y me fije que sus ojos ahora eran ónix, la pupila se había tragado el iris y parecía un tiburón hambriento. Antes de que acabara la clase, tenía que hablarle, por suerte el profesor nos mandó a hacer un ejercicio de la mitosis.

Tenía que hablarle. Era crucial.

-Hola, soy…- Pero el acabó la frase por mí.

-Isabella Swan- contestó un poco más calmado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunté y esta vez no era por qué quería que me recordara quien era. Estaba impactada. Shockeada.

En estas circunstancias no recordaba ni mi existencia.

-Todo el mundo habla de ti- me miraba fijamente de arriba abajo como si estuviera concentrado en algo- Yo soy…

Pero esta vez fui yo la que lo interrumpió.

-Edward Cullen- me limité a decir con una sonrisita, era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta y las palabras sabían dulces y suaves.

Ahora él sonrió. Al parecer estaba tomando confianza y ya no le parecía tan repugnante.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó pero se veía que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Todo el mundo habla de ti.

En ese momento el maestro nos llamó la atención.

-Cullen, Swan, basta de hablar y pónganse a hacer el ejercicio.

-Isabella, tal vez deberías dejar de hablar o nos meterás en problemas- dijo molesto.

¿Acaso era bipolar? Hace un rato sonreía y ahora estaba molesto y lo estaba conmigo. Este tipo era más raro que yo.

-Disculpa pero tú también estabas hablando así que no me andes culpando de algo que hicimos los dos- le reproche, la culpa era de los dos y el pretendía dármela toda a mí.

-¿Siempre eres así?- pegunto molesto.

-No, hoy estoy más que magnifica- le dije arrogante.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pensaba que exageraban con eso de que las personas famosas son superficiales pero ahora veo que los rumores son ciertos.

Él estaba insultándome, insultándome a mí.

-Pensaba que los hombres eran caballerosos pero veo que eso quedo en el pasado.

_¿En serio? Es todo lo que tienes_.

Tú cállate.

-¿De verdad? Estas reclamándome sobre la caballerosidad. Bueno, déjame decirte que lo que pienses sobre mí me tiene sin cuidado, princesita. Hmm es buen apodo te queda perfecto.

En ese momento sonó la campana de salida.

-¡Swan, Cullen no hicieron nada del trabajo! Así que si no quieren ir a extraordinario; van a presentarme un trabajo entre los dos sobre lo que vimos hoy.

-¿¡Que!?- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como todos los estudiantes se habían parado a mirar la discusión entre el profesor, Edward y yo. Entre ellos Jessica, Mike y Angela.

-Por favor, profesor, con ella no- dijo Edward.

Estaba atónita. Como podía humillarme ¡enfrente de todos!

-Y dices ser un caballero- le espete con dureza.

-Por favor, jóvenes, compórtense. Ustedes dos harán el proyecto juntos, sin excepción- dijo el prof rojo como tomate por la ira.

-Pero…- insistimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Esto de hablar al unísono me irritaba.

-Sin peros, debieron pensarlo mejor antes de ponerse a conversar en mi clase- y con esto dio la pelea por terminada y salió del salón.

- Bien hecho, Cullen.

-Esto también es a causa tuya- dijo furioso.

-¡Basta! Si no se callan los dos en este instante juro que tendrán un buen lío- dijo una voz cantarina que se había puesto entre los dos y nos señalaba con el dedo.

Tinkerbell o mejor dicho Alice.

-Hola yo soy…- empezó a presentarse Tinkerbell.

-Alice Cullen- le dije terminando la oración. Esto pareció emocionarla.

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!- dijo extasiada. Vi que Edward rodaba los ojos.

-Al parecer la princesita conoce los nombres de todo el mundo- dijo, provocándome, debía estar recordando como yo supe que él era Edward Cullen.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos salir aquí hay mucha gente- dijo señalando al grupito reunido en la puerta observándonos.

-No hay nada que ver aquí- les dije secamente.

Edward, Alice y yo salimos del salón. Cullen y yo tomamos caminos opuestos intencionadamente, pero una figura diminuta nos tomó del antebrazo a los dos y nos obligó a ir en una fila horizontal, parecía como si los tres fuéramos amigos. Quise apartarme pero Tinkerbell me jalo con fuerza; era demasiado fuerte para ser de tamaño Pettitte. **(N/ A: Pettitte se refiere a algo de tamaño muy pequeño)**

Me fije que muchos de los estudiantes, incluso los de último año se fijaban en nosotros, sin molestarse en ser discretos. Murmurando mientras nos veían.

-Bueno entonces cuando van a hacer el trabajo de Bio. Bella, ¿Qué te parece, si es en nuestra casa? Nuestros padres estarán encantados de recibirte.

-Alice…- le reprendió Edward.

-Suena estupendo- le conteste a Tinkerbell, dirigiendo una sonrisa encantadora a Alice y una mirada retadora a Edward.

Él me miro entrecerrando los ojos. Se veía furioso y apretaba los dientes.

-Perfecto, esta todo arreglado, te parece mañana saliendo de clase- dijo mini-Cullen, emocionada.

-Claro, Alice- le dije sinceramente, me estaba empezando a caer bien.

Llegamos a mi auto y vi que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban esperando junto al Volvo plata que vi en la mañana. Edward se subió en el asiento del conductor, así que él era el propietario del carro.

Alice se subió en el asiento del copiloto y los otros atrás. Tinkerbell se despidió de mí con un movimiento excesivamente entusiasta de la mano y se perdieron en la carretera.

Intenté procesar todo lo que había ocurrido hoy: había hecho varios amigos, me tocaba Biología con Edward y Alice y por andar hablando discutiendo con Cullen teníamos que hacer un trabajo, mañana iría a la casa de los Cullen saliendo de clase y me había hecho amiga de una chica que parecía un hada muy temperamental.

Todo esto solo en mi primer dia.

No quería imaginarme que pasaría durante el resto del año.

**HOLA, QUERIDOS VAMPIROS este es el cuarto capítulo del fanfic y espero estar haciéndolo bien.**

**¿Qué pasara mañana, cuando Bella vaya a casa de los Cullen? ¿Tendra un encuentro raro con Emmett? ¿Qué pasara con Edward y Bella? ¿Terminaran matándose?**

**Esperenlo mañana!**

**Y agradezco a ****annieyandy**** y ****vanesscsb**** por sus comentarios.**

**El capitulo pasado tuvo 62 visitas y solo dos reviews. **

**Dejen comentarios! Please. **

**Que sueñen con Cullen y Tinkerbell.**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Cindy o Gelga?

Capítulo 5: ¿Cindy o Gelga?

El día siguiente transcurrió normal, Jessica informándome de los chismes recientes, Mike al acecho de mí. Nada que no predijera.

Las miradas todavía seguían tras de mí, cuando pasaba por los pasillos y hablaban sobre mi pelea con Cullen y el castigo que nos había impuesto el maestro de Biología.

Durante el día pasaron dos cosas muy extrañas. Primero en la clase de gimnasia, jugando volibol; le pegué a una pelota tan duro que le dio a una chica llamada Lauren y se podría decir que salió volando unos dos metros. Le deje un buen moretón en el costado. Pero yo no le había dado tan fuerte, aparte se ve que es una de "las populares". Y ella no querría meterse conmigo.

Pero eso fue trivial en comparación con lo que sucedió en el almuerzo: como siempre me senté con Jessica, Angela y otras cuyos nombres me eran indiferentes; pero cuando voltee hacia la ventana, me encontré con un par de ojos dorados fijos en mí pertenecientes a Edward Cullen. Él se percató de que lo había pillado mirándome y le dirigí una sonrisa burlona, el rápidamente se giró huyendo de mi mirada avergonzado.

_¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, Cullen! _

Choque los cinco mentalmente con la voz de mi cabeza.

Deje de pensar en todas esas cosas y me aproximé a mi asiento en Biología.

Tinkerbell estaba junto a mi asiento, esperándome.

-¡Hola, Bella!- me dijo efusivamente. ¿Cómo podía esta chica siempre estar de buen humor?

-Hola, Tink- le conteste.

-¿Tink?- pregunto con confusión.

-Sí, ya sabes como Tinkerbell el hada. Es que eres tan pequeña- le dije dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, como una niña.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Bueno ya sabes que hoy van a hacer el trabajo Edward y tú. Y me preguntaba… ¡si quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche en mi casa!

-¡¿Qué?!- casi gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

Las dos volteamos y vimos a Edward mirando a Alice como si estuviera demente.

-Hola, Edward- dijo como si nada.

-Ahora usted también está de habladora, señorita Cullen. ¿Quiere también un castigo?- dijo el profesor enojado, nadie lo había visto entrar.

Tal vez castigar a los alumnos con trabajos con compañeros bipolares era su hobbie favorito.

-No, gracias. Solo estaba hablando con estos tortolitos- musito con voz demasiado alta y nos señaló con el dedo a nosotros.

¡¿Tortolitos?!

Oí muchos jadeos provenientes del alumnado. Estaban sorprendidos por cómo nos llamó a su hermano y a mí. Y Cullen y yo estábamos igual.

-Las relaciones personales entre el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes. Por favor, guarden silencio- dijo el prof algo sonrojado.

Todos cerraron la boca y nos sentamos.

La clase transcurrió sin nada bueno en particular.

Hasta que al fin sonó la campana. Alice prácticamente apareció junto a mí y nos jaló a ambos.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos- anunció y nos llevó hasta el aparcamiento. Donde estaba el Volvo.

Todos los hermanos Cullen estaban ahí y miraban burlonamente a Edward, sobretodo Emmett. Rosalie me taladraba con la mirada, pero yo estaba impasible. Ninguno de estos Cullen iba a intimidarme. Todos estábamos reunidos junto al auto y la gente no paraba de susurrar mientras nos miraban.

-Yo iré en mi auto, Alice, los seguiré- le dije a Tinkerbell, no iba a dejar mi coche ahí toda la noche, aparte me iba a quedar en la casa Cullen y tendría que recogerlo mañana.

-Por supuesto que no- me dijo mandona. Lo sabía, esta chica era una réplica exacta de Tinkerbell, solo que ella tenía el cabello negro.

-Bien, entonces yo llevaré el auto de Bella- se ofreció Edward tomando mis llaves.

-Por supuesto que no- le arrebaté mis llaves.

No iba a dejar que Cullen tocara mi auto. Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

Emmett soltó una risita.

-Ok, ok, Edward y Bella se irán en el Volvo con Emmett, Jasper y Rose, y yo en el Mercedes de Bella y no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

* * *

Sin saber cómo ya me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo.

_¿Cómo dejaste que ocurriera esto?_

-Y Bella, ¿Es cierto que eres la novia de Edward?- pregunto Emmett con aire malicioso.

Su ¿qué?

-¡Emmett!- gritó Edward.

Jasper solo rió. Y Rosalie miraba aburrida a la ventana.

-Es que por la forma en que siempre Edward está hablando de ti, pensaba que son novios- se explico Emmett.

Tal vez era mi imaginación pero Edward se veía más pálido de lo normal. Y eso era decir mucho. Una gran idea vino a mi cabeza.

-Es cierto Emmett, Edward y yo somos novios- mentí y le tome la mano libre a Edward- ¿Verdad, cariño?- esto último lo dije de forma forzosa.

-Cla-claro- tartamudeó vergonzosamente mientras tomaba mi mano también, se sentía muy frio pero las descargas eléctricas que me provocaban tocarlo compensaban su helada temperatura.

Emmett rio escandalosamente, tenía complexión de oso; a decir verdad.

-Así que al fin nuestro querido Eddy se consiguió una novia. Bien hecho, hermanito.

-Emmett, por favor- casi suplica Edward.

No llevaba de conocer a Emmett ni 5 minutos y ya me caía bien.

Entre tantos comentarios penosos que me decía Emmett de su hermano, no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la Cullen House. No me impresione, mi casa de L. A era unas tres veces más grande, pero me sorprendió que estuviera en el bosque. ¿Quién vivía en el bosque? Caperucita Roja,tal vez.

-Oye Bella, tengo que decirte ciertas cosas sobre Eddy, ya sabes, por su relación- dijo pasándome su brazo enorme por mis hombros- Como por ejemplo, el jamás ha tenido una novia así que deberías tener paciencia, porque su experiencia no es…

-Suficiente, Emmett- dijo Edward jalándome por la cintura. Lo cual me sorprendió.

¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?

-Esme, llegó la novia de Eddy- gritó Emmett mientras entrabamos.

Una mujer apareció ante nosotros, era pequeñita también pero no tanto como Alice, tenía el cabello color caramelo y ojos dorados. Como sus hijos adoptivos.

¿Cómo podían tener ojos dorados todos si no eran parientes de sangre?

-¿La novia de Edward?- dijo Esme, sorprendida.

-Sí, mi hermano se lo tenía muy calladito ¿no?- dijo Emmett irritando a Edward. Sin duda Emmett me agradaba.

-Es un placer, Señora Cullen- dije encantadoramente estrechándole la mano.

-Por favor llámame Esme. Señora Cullen me hace sentir vieja- dijo sonriéndome maternalmente.

Pero la verdad es que Esme no parecía en absoluto vieja, exagerando se podría decir que tiene treinta y algo. En ese momento me percaté de que Rosalie, Jasper y Alice estaban en la pequeña salita, viéndonos. ¿Cuándo había llegado Tinkerbell?

-Mamá, pero tú ya estas vieja- dijo Emmett y por consecuencia recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su madre.

-Bella y yo tenemos que hacer el proyecto de Biología, así que nos vemos luego- dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia el piso de arriba.

-¡Espera! Aún no he terminado de hablar con Bella. ¿Qué prefieres usar? ¿Anticonceptivo o condón? Siempre tienen que tener cuidado.

Yo me eche a reír mientras Edward prácticamente corría por las escaleras.

-Tranquilo, Eddy no corras. Tienes tiempo suficiente para estar "a solas" con Bella. No seas impaciente.

-¡Emmett, por el amor de Dios, cállate!

Yo solo podía reírme, me estaba doliendo el estómago.

Los comentarios de Emmett avergonzaban a Edward, en cambio a mí; me divertían. Vi que Jasper, Rosalie y Alice reían incluso escuche una risita por parte de Esme.

-Bella, ¿Ya te contó mi hermanito que es virgen?- pregunto inocentemente.

-No te preocupes, Emmett, yo me encargo de eso- le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Me reí a carcajadas y vi que los Cullen me acompañaban excepto Esme que miraba con compasión al casto Edward.

Él casi explotaba de ira y vergüenza, pero increíblemente no se sonrojó. Ni un atisbo de color en su cara fantasmal.

Me llevó a una habitación en el extremo izquierdo y cerro con un portazo, yo tenía mi cara roja por la risa.

-Bueno creo que es mejor comenzar- dijo rehuyendo mi mirada.

-Claro, Eddy- le dije provocándole.

Él me miro colérico.

-Por favor, no hagas caso de lo que Emmett diga.

-Entonces estas diciendo que no eres virgen- le pregunté inocente.

-¡¿Tiene algún maldito problema que lo sea?!

Oh, no podía ser cierto. El gran Edward Cullen, el guapísimo e inalcanzable Eddy, todavía conservaba su virtud.

_¿Y si somos nosotras las que se la quitemos?_ La voz de mi cabeza siempre era malévola y desalmada pero sabía perfectamente que Edward no me la entregaría en bandeja de plata.

-No me digas que es por esas cosas de "estoy esperando a la persona indicada"- dije haciendo un gesto de comillas con la manos.

-No veo en que te importe a ti- dijo molesto de nuevo.

-¡Ay Edward! ¡Rayos! ¿Es que siempre estás enojado?

-Y tu princesita siempre estas poniéndome en ridículo. ¿Qué es eso de que somos novios? ¡Y me dijiste cariño!

-¡Ah, así que ahora te pongo en ridículo! Bueno deberías estar honrado de que mentí acerca de que soy tu novia, soy demasiado linda para ti- le dije un poco infantil, aunque no estaba completamente segura de lo último. Edward era muy atractivo.

-¡Por favor! Eres la reina de la arrogancia- dijo mirándome críticamente de arriba abajo.

-Prefiero ser arrogante que un frustrado sexual- le dije donde más le duele, en su pureza.

-¡Estoy harto!- grito con los dientes apretados.

-¡No tanto como yo, Jimmy!

-¡¿Jimmy?! ¿Quién diablos es Jimmy?

-Oh, ya sabes, Jimmy Neutron sus cabellos son muy similares, parecen estropajos- señale hacia su mata cobriza y despeinada.

-Wow, que ingeniosa, ¿qué será lo siguiente que dirás? ¿Cabeza de balón?-dijo refiriéndose al programa ¡Hey, Arnold!

-¡Pues no te queda mal!- ahora estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad.

-¿Ahora eres Gelga o Cindy?

-¡Ya cállate!

-En serio ¿y cómo lo harás?, princesita- Estaba pasando mi límite.

-No querrás saber de lo que soy capaz- dije sombríamente.

Edward acercándose a mi cara dijo para provocarme mientras su aliento gélido me acariciaba:

-Enséñame.

Y yo hice lo imaginable.

Edward no lo esperaba. Yo no lo esperaba. Los dos no lo esperábamos.

Mis labios estaban sobre los suyos y se movían hambrientamente. Edward no tardó en reaccionar y abrió sus dulces labios para mí. Tenía un sabor estupendo, si así sabían sus labios no quería imaginarme como sabían "otras partes" de su cuerpo.

Nos besamos con anhelo y pasión contenido, las manos de Edward viajaron hasta mi cintura y se entretuvieron ahí un buen rato mientras yo tiraba suavemente de su cabello sedoso produciendo que él gimiera.

Toque con la punta de mi lengua sus labios, pidiendo entrada y él no me rechazó. Enrede nuestras lenguas en una lucha por el dominio. El soltó un gruñido y yo lo estampé contra la pared juntando nuestros cuerpos.

Pobre Edward se veía su inexperiencia de aquí a China, pero yo tenía suficiente para los dos. Empezó a acariciar mis muslos por encima de mis jeans y yo suspiré. Sin previo aviso y con una rapidez impresionante, me tomo de la parte trasera de mis muslos y ahora yo estaba contra la pared y el me cargaba juntando nuestras caderas y enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Sin despegar nuestras bocas.

Hasta que me aparte en busca de aire y el continuó besando mi cuello, sentía sus dientes arañar mi carne sensible. Estuvimos así un tiempo, hasta que con la respiración normalizada nos acostamos en su cama. Solo abrazándonos.

No dijimos ni una palabra. Solo estuvimos así el recorriéndome la clavícula con la nariz y yo tocando su cabello.

* * *

Se oyeron unos toquidos en la puerta. Que me sobresaltaron.

-Bella, tu padre llamó dice que él no estará en casa hoy y te quedaras con nosotros esta noche- musito Esme a través de la puerta.

-Por supuesto, gracias Esme- dije suavemente y oí unos pasos amortiguados alejándose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado así?- le susurré.

-Unas tres horas, tal vez- dijo y su aliento frio me rozó la piel haciendo que me estremeciera.

¿Tres horas?

-Desperdiciamos tres horas. Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Biología- dije con preocupación.

-Para mí no fue ningún desperdicio- musitó seductoramente y me besó en el cuello. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular.

-Para mí tampoco, pero tenemos que hacer el proyecto.

-Lo hacemos luego. Tenemos una semana.

Y se aproximó a besarme, con más confianza en sí mismo y posicionándose encima de mí.

Y una nueva ronda de besos inició.

Pasamos alrededor de dos horas besándonos y acariciándonos mutuamente pero sin llegar a nada serio.

-Ya es medianoche, Alice se estará preguntando porque tardamos tanto.

-Créeme que ya lo sabe, Alice tiene un sexto sentido; por decirlo así- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Ok, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Edward levanto las cejas con sorpresa. Estaba malinterpretando lo que dije.

-No me refiero a eso. No voy a quitarte tu pureza…todavía.

Él rió. Lo besé en la frente y camine a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó y vi alarma en su voz.

Sonreí con malicia.

-Voy a pedirle una pijama a Alice- dije maliciosamente.

-Oh, puedes dormir con una mía- y se apresuró a una velocidad impresionante a uno de sus cajones y saco una camisa azul.

-Ten- la camisa le quedaba bien a Edward pero a mí me llegaba a medio muslo.

Me acosté junto a Edward y el me abrazó mientras tarareaba una melodía. Pensaba que así no podría dormirme nunca teniendo la respiración de Edward contra mi oído. Pero diez minutos después deje que me llevaran los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Sé que no hubo mucha pelea de Bella y Edward pero ya me estaba muriendo por que hubiera un poco de romance.**

**Jajaja Emmett se pasa. Él y Bella se harán muy buenos amigos mas adelante.**

**¿Qué pasara luego? ¿Bella encontrara algo inesperado en la Casa Cullen? ¿Emmett seguirá avergonzando a Eddy? **

**Y POR CIERTO ESTO ES URGENTE: Me preguntaba si les gustaría que hubiera también POV Edward o solo POV Bella durante el fanfic.**

**Háganme saber sus opiniones. Y perdón por no actualizar es que fue el cumple de mi BFF Twilighter Parabatai Doppelgänger Tributo Husher.**


	6. Chapter 6: Emmie's Teddy Bears

Capítulo 6: Los Ositos de Emmie

No puedo decir que los rayos solares me despertaron en la mañana porque estaría mintiendo. Él día estaba gris como de costumbre. Pero mi estado de ánimo estaba radiante y compensaba la oscuridad del día.

Edward también estaba de buen humor, de hecho él había sido la causa de que despertara, al parecer a Jimmy le gustaba besarme la oreja cuando estoy dormida.

Lo más raro de todo esto es que jamás cruzamos palabras. No teníamos nada que decir. A mí nunca se me había dado bien eso del romanticismo. Las cursilerías no eran lo mío, tenía el corazón demasiado duro para eso.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? Me gustaría saber cómo es que te abstraes con tanta totalidad. El mundo podría acabar y tu seguirías pensativa- Edward interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, soy adorablemente despistada- le dije con un puchero lindo.

Gracias a mi comentario engreído, Edward se iba acercando lentamente, iba a besarme; lo sabía, y odiaba la espera .Pero mis ilusiones se rompieron como cristal cuando solo me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ve con Alice y dile que te de ropa. Tenemos que ir al instituto. Lo sé yo también lo odio- agregó esto último al ver mi cara de fastidio.

Al ver que no me movía dijo:

-Tengo que cambiarme, Bells- dijo un poco impaciente pero con la dulzura suficiente cuando pronunció mi nombre.

-Una razón más para quedarme.

Cruzó los brazos. Está bien. Me voy.

_Ya quisiera que nos dignáramos a verlo en ropa interior_

Salí todavía vestida con la blusa de Edward y unos shorts suyos. Estaba segura de que no me veía nada linda.

¡Diablos! Edward no me había dicho donde era la habitación de Alice. Tendría que hacerlo al azar.

Me dirigí a la primera puerta que vi. La abrí y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

El cuarto era grande con una cama matrimonial de color rojo sangre y sabanas de satén.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que en esa provocativa y sensual cama se encontraban unos tiernos y adorables ositos de peluche. Había de todos los tamaños y colores. Unos con listones, otros con sombreritos e incluso uno que decía Fuck me!

No podía imaginar de quien eran. Me fui acercando pero pise algo fibroso y suave. Eran unas bragas donde decían en la parte del trasero:

**Propiedad de Emmett, no tocar excepto Emmett.**

**P.D: Bueno las bragas no son de mi propiedad pero lo que hay debajo sí. Te amo, Rosie. **

OMG! Conque a Emmett le gustaban los juegos sucios.

_De que te sorprendes eso se ve de aquí a la esquina._

Eso era cierto se podía ver que Emmett era un pervertido. Podía sacar provecho de esto luego. Oh por supuesto que lo haría. Tome mi celular y saque fotos de los osos y las bragas.

_Deberías publicarlas en tu twitter, todo el mundo lo vería._

No, eso sería desalmado, pero bueno la voz de mi cabeza era desalmada.

Yo tenía más de un millón de seguidores en twitter. Todo el mundo vería a los infraganti Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

Oí ruidos afuera, eran voces y parecían enojadas. Una discusión.

-¡¿Qué no ves que nos pones en riesgo a todos, Edward?!- Esa era Rosalie.

-Basta, mientras ella no sepa nada sobre nosotros estamos bien, ya cállate- Y ese un muy furioso Edward.

-Prefieres a una humana que apenas conoces a tu propia familia.

¿Humana? ¿De que estaba hablando esa rubia? Todo el mundo es humano. ¿Entonces que eran ellos? ¿Zombies?

_Lo dudo son demasiado guapos_. Ella tenía razón.

-Tranquilízate, Rose. Porque yo se la verdadera razón por la que la odias, no puedes poner excusas sobre nuestra vida sobrenatural- le replicó.

-Entonces bien, sigue con esa… "mortal"- escupió la última palabra- Pero no vengas a pedir ayuda luego cuando le claves los dientes o revele nuestro secreto.

Y se fue con esa gracia andante característica de los Cullen.

-Wow esa rubia tiene problemas. Tal vez Emmett no ha cumplido muy bien con su deber últimamente- intervine. Edward estaba sorprendido y nervioso.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?- me preguntó

-Lo suficiente, Edward Cullen. Ahora vas a decirme tu secreto o tendré que obligarte a que me lo digas. ¿Cuál es ese dichoso secreto del que hablaba Rosalie?

-Yo… no puedo decírtelo, Bella- me dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Ah no, tú no me vas a dejar con la duda. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa? ¿Y por qué Rose me llamo humana?- me reí nerviosamente cuando un pensamiento llego a mi cabeza y le fruncí el ceño al suelo, todavía riendo histérica- Parece como si se refiriera a que ustedes… no… fueran…- y mi risa cesó cuando me di cuenta al fin de todo.

Rosalie había dicho que era mejor que Edward se deshiciera de mí, porque ponía en riesgo a su familia. Y se había referido a mi como "humana" y "mortal"

Y por último estaba el hecho de que había dicho… "cuando le claves los dientes" Y estaba completamente segura de que no se refería a una forma sexual.

Clavarme los dientes. Y solo en ese momento me percaté de que en la conversación había encajado la palabra "sobrenatural"

Solo había un solo ser sobrenatural que clavara los dientes.

Y fue mi última palabra antes de perder la conciencia:

-Vampiro

* * *

**Ya se no he actualizado en... quien sabe cuanto tiempo pero he estado ocupada con la secu y se me secó el cerebro con este capi. Así que no los culpo si lo odian o a mi. Reviews si te gusto.**


End file.
